Ghost Division: The Ambition of Oda Nobuna?
by 1st Lt. Wipeout
Summary: The Ghost Division is back with Universal Communicator Device and decided to go change a bit of history. But wait! What they expected was a man but instead they got...a little girl? Borrowing elements of sword skills and magic from Strike Witches. Rated T for profanities. [Eheheh Im taking time off for a bit cause I'm damn busy.] LONG-TERM HIATUS
1. Introduction Chapter

On the 24th October 1945, the United Nations (UN), a coalition of 51 states was made to maintain peace after the Second World War. Eventually they grew to hold a total of 193 states. The UN became an official recognized organization promoting peace. However, by doing peacekeeping, many terrorist organizatons continue to plague their efforts. The regulars of the UN, the Blue Berets, numbering over 110,000, are headed by the Deparment of Peacekeeping Operations (DPKO). This, in turn reports to and is under the command of the United Nations Security Council (UNSC).

These men and women however, unlike other armies in the world, run on donations. They are described as a 'pull' force. For example, the NATO is a 'push' force, in which the NATO are deployed with their resources given to them.

To counter this problem, The UNSC decided to create a new branch of the army in the year 2002. This branch was kept a secret from all non-UNSC personnel. The United Nations Special Combat Operations (UNSCO). The UNSCO consisted of 3 regular Blue Beret Generals, 500 Elite Regulars and over 5,000 Special Combat Operators. These Operators are extremely skilled in all phases of combat, from Marksmanship to Espionage. They are deployed to the harshest and most unforgiving places on the planet, to carry out the most unthinkable and inhumane operations ever though of. Due to them being a separate army, the UNSCO decided to use the Reverse Tier system as rank instead of the usual ranks, although that stayed for formalities. Age was also not a concern as one could join at any age, youngest recorded at 12.

The Reverse Tier system is as follows;

Tier 6 – Identification, Designation of non UN personnel.

Tier 5 – Mostly just for indentification, designation for Regular Blue Berets.

Tier 4 – Most UNSCO units, Elite Blue Berets who have completed the 'Winged Dagger' course.

Tier 3 – UNSCO units who have been in service for over 5 years and/or have passively participated in Operatios deemed condemned by the DPKO, e.g. Operation Eight Sword Rondo, Operation Ascension.

Tier 2 – UNSCO units who have been in service for over 10 years and/or have actively participated in Operations deemed condemned by the DPKO.

Tier 1 – UNSCO units who have been in **ACTIVE** service for over 5 years **AND** have actively participated in Operations deemed condemned by the DPKO.

Tier 0 – Reserved Tier for the top 5 Operator in the UNSCO. Only applicable if the Operator has been in **ACTIVE** service for over 5 years **AND** have actively participated **AND SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED** in Operations deemed condemned by the DPKO. E.g. Operation Sand Witch, Operation Cake is a Lie.

In 2022, Operation Dynamo took place in the waters of Baker Island. The UNSCO forces were sent out the moment the USMC called a retreat. It was the largest operation that the UNSCO ever participated in. High hopes was placed on that mission as it was the day that the UNSCO was supposed to go public. That was instantly dashed as soon as they set foot on the island as a bomb detonated. A tactical nuke, as one would call it, was set off by the remaining terrorists in the area, their final act of defiance. Taking over 70% of the UNSCO forces with them, the UNSCO was forced back into secrecy, attempting to rebuild what they once had. On that very same year, the then youngest Tier 1 Operator made history by becoming the youngest Tier 0 Operator at age 17.


	2. Meet the fools! Chapter 1

30th June 2024  
Midway Atoll, Sand Island  
United Nations Special Combat Operations HQ  
LtCol Nikolai Belinsky (Tier 0)

Lieutenant Colonel Nikolai Belinsky, called Niko by his peers and Wipeout by everyone else, stood at the Northen tip of the second runway of Sand Island.

The sun setting in front of me gave me a very dramatic look as I stare blankly into the orange sea. I was simply thinking about what I was doing with my life when I heard a shutter snap. Swiftly, I turned 180 degrees to face the unknown with my hand on his Katana.

"Hey, easy Niko! It's me, Saito!" The unknown shouted.

I sighed as I let go of the hilt. I stared expectantly at Saito, my gaze switching between him and the camera.

"Look man, that position you were in was the most anime cliché I have ever seen. It'd be a waste not to get a picture of!" Saito replied grinning.

I am Nikolai Belinsky or Niko if you will. Im the youngest Tier 0 UNSC Operator at age 19, also, the lowest rank amongst my teammates. My callsign on the Field is often Wipeout or simply Ghost-1 when im with my team.

That idiot with the camera is Saito Kawaguchi, aged 24. He holds the rank of Colonel and his callsign is Wrath or Ghost-2. Also the most immature person I have ever met, and he's older than me!

"Saito…have you done the paperwork yet? Im expecting it by 2000 hours."

"Hmm…paperwork, paperwork… what paperwork?"

I facepalmed. "Paperwork for our mission to the Sengoku Period? The one that _YOU_ wanted?" I quietly said.

"Oh…Oh OH! Yes yes I remember now! Eh I was doing it but I got so bored so I decided to take a break. Then I saw you at the tip and here we are!"

"Kawaguchi…GET BACK TO WORK!" I roared.

A quick 'meep!' was heard as he dshed back into the main building. I looked at the still setting sun for a second, two, and three and turned to return to base.

After a relaxing 20 minute walk, I walked into the kitchen of the cafeteria. Inside, the 6 really under-appreciated cooks turned to salute me before returning to their posts. Giving a half-hearted two-finger salute, I turned to the kitchen's changing room and got dressed in a white kitchen apron and a hair net.

Immediately, the head cook directed me to a chopping station where tons of cabbages and carrots sat. You might think that this not a job for man of my stature but Im doing this only because I love to cook. Also, chopping vegetables is a great way to learn to slice properly. So with a gleaming knife and a hand on the cabbage, I began the work. A good 30 minutes later, I was finally done with the mountain of vegetables. After waving off the thanks from the cooks, I changed back into my casual clothes and headed back to my room for a shower.

My room is large, that much I cannot deny. However it contains just as much as an average soldier does, sans the private bath. After washing myself off, I headed back down to the cafeteria to grab dinner but not before stopping by Saito's room.

I checked my watch; 2000 hours on the dot. I kicked his room's door in and quietly snicker as he struggled to get up from falling due to shock.

"HEY! Why'd you do that for?!" He shouted when he finally managed to get back up.

"It's 2000 hours. I want the paperwork." I told him calmly.

He stiffened. "I…uh it's not done yet…"

"Yeah? Well I suggest you hop to it. BUT, you will come down to eat first. It's dinner time." I laughed as I watched his expression. "Come on, let's go."

We walked down the stairs and Saito crashed into a big man. "Oh shit sorry!" he yells as he peeled himself off him.

"Oh it's ok, you little shit stain. I'll find some way to get back to you someday." The man mountain said.

Saito looked up, face surprised. "Wolf?"

"Oh? You recognize me without me even taking off my mask?" 'Wolf' asked.

"Well yeah, shit, the only one to ever call me shit stain is you. Even Niko doesnt call me that, and we all know how much he likes to OUCH!" Saito said before I slammed my fist on his head.

"Wolf, welcome back, I trust the operation went well? I would say so, seeing as you are still standing here." I said.

"Indeed, drove the ISIS back to the line in which the US Army can hold." Wolf replied.

This is Adalwolf Galland but we all call him Wolf, aged 37. He is a big burly man whom you can cross-reference with a stereotypical biker. He holds the rank of Major General. His callsign is Wolf or Ghost-3.

"Excellent. I expect a report by 2300 hours. That goes for you too Saito. Anywho, lets go eat, Wolf, im betting you must be starving, that flight must've been long and boring." I said as he walked ahead.

The 3 of us walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some food. Today's special is Chicken Katsu-curry, the comfort food of Saito's homeland. We sat at the especially reserved area of the Café designed of Tier 1 and 0 Operators. There the remaining two members sat, Robert Callahan and Fubuki Nagano.

Robert Callahan or Bob, as we call him is the oldest in the group aged 48. His Rank is Lieutenant General and is basically the only thing keeping the group together. He's basically the mediator to all our problems. His Callsign is Dallahan or Ghost-4.

Fubuki Nagano is the only female in our little group and no, we do not do 'indecent' things neither do we harass her. Well, maybe I do but only cause she's my girl. She is 20 and holds the rank of Colonel. Yeah, my girl holds a rank higher than I do. It doesn't do to well to my pride but at least command-wise, im still in-charge. Her callsign is Snow or Ghost-5.

"Yo Bob! Fubuki-chan~!" Saito shouts cheerfully as he slams his tray on the table. This caused many people to turn their heads towards the source of the noise. But when they saw Saito, they returned to their things.

"Evening Saito, Niko, you too Wolf. Please, sit and eat. We were just talking about your whereabouts." Bob smiles looking over each of us while Fubuki just waves he fork cheerfully.

The 3 of us sat directly opposite to the two and as soon as we settled, we began to dig in. After that, we went our separate ways. Well, except Fubuki, she followed me to my room.

Back in my room, I flopped on my bed, forgetting about Fubuki. Which I quickly remembered when she jumped on my back, squishing me. "Oomph! Hey, get off me!" I said as my mouth was muffled by the pillow.

She giggled as she let me up for a little bit, allowing me to turn around before she slammed me back down again. She came really close before she jumped up when the door of my room crashed open.

In ran Saito holding his paperwork with Wolf behind him, walking ever so calmly. Though both froze when they noticed Fubuki who fell of my bed kinda red in the face. "Eh…I'll…ah…I'll come back later." Saito said quietly as he creeped out the door.

"No, wait. Both of you, come in. It's ok, im not mad or anything, we shoulda locked the door if we wanted to do such things… Not that I wanted to do anything in the first place!" I said, a bit red myself.

Saito nodded mutely as he handed over the papers. Wolf walked over to Fubuki to help her up first before passing his reports. I scanned through Saito's paperwork before shooing him off. "Ok thanks Saito, Wolf, ill go throught these. Rest well."

The two nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind them. I lifted my pillow up and leaned against it as I pulled up the reports to read. Wolf's report was regular and had nothing much to it but Saito's document held something of a lot more interest.

Operation: Silver Daimyo  
Petitioned by: Colonel Saito Kawaguchi  
Length of Operation: 24 Standard Hours  
Involved Personel:  
Colonel Saito Kawaguchi, Wrath  
Colonel Fubuki Nagano, Snow  
Major General Adalwolf Galland, Wolf  
Lieutenant General Robert Callahan, Dallahan  
Lieutenant Colonel Nikolai Belinsky, Wipeout  
Special Equipment Request:  
Universal Communication Device  
Commanding Officer:  
Lieutenant Colonel Nikolai Belinsky, Wipeout

Then after that held the full desciption of the operation. Not that I need to read it, not with Saito explaining every single detail of it before hand. I brought the document to the scanner and sent to the highest ranking person on the Island, General Aya Krupinsky. Almost immediately, I get a message on my TACPAD with one word in bold, ' **APPROVED'**. Now this generally doesn't happen to everyone, just me and my team. Simply because we rescued her and pushed her just a wee bit so that she'll get the promotion to her current rank. Say what you will, she is still fair to the rest, she's just a bit more lenient towards our antics, is all. Welp, time to go to bed, tomorrow is gonna be a big day after all. Oh wait, Fubuki is still here…oh well!


	3. The UCD Chapter 2

1st July 2024  
Midway Atoll, Sand Island  
United Nations Special Operations HQ  
LtCol Nikolai Belinsky (Tier 0)

At precisely 0500 hours, I got up to do my regular business when I felt something squishy next to me. Looking down I saw a cute girl with the cutest face you would ever see. Well, usually. Today, she looks ridiculously pissed. "Eh…Eheheh… morning dear…?"

She looks at me, then at my hand, and back at me again. "First, take your hand off me. Second, Im bathing first, and third, good morning to you too."

"Eheheh, sorry dear and Yes dear." I mumble as I pulled away.

"Quit calling me 'dear'! You know how much I hate that! You make me sound old! Also…" She said as she jumped up and kissed my cheek. "Can you not wait? I told you im not ready yet. I want to make it special, you know? If you're feeling randy, just go beat the meat in the toilet over there, I won't say a word nor will I be mad."

I looked at hear in bewilderment. From all the media ive seen, girls generally hate it if their guys do this and she's just encouraging me? What does she take me for, a sex addict? I have standards, damnit! Not all guys are in for the sex! "Bucky…you know I'd never do that. Anyway, enough of this fruitless conversation! Go and bathe you! We still need to get some breakfast and re-arm ourselves!"

She pouted as she got up and walked into the shower. Shit…is she being cute or is she really mad? God damnit… girls… I'll never understand them.

10 minutes later we switched and apparently all is well once again.

Dressed in our civilian clothes, we met up with the others just outside the café. I swear every time this happens, ol' Bob just eyes us like we did something we werent supposed to. It not like I did…something…indecent…well shit. I guess I did but no one has to know that, right? Anywho, we grabbed some flapjacks with maple syrup and sat at our usual table. I looked at Saito carefully. He was sitting straight, not talking, being very polite and is ridiculously rigid. Oh shit something is definitely wrong. "Hey Saito, what up? You're being weird and shit."

Saito looked up rather quickly and pushed his pointed fingers together. "I, uh, don't suppose you know if the mission's been approved?"

Oh. That's why. Well I suppose it's a logical reaction. It's his first time requesting a mission anyway. "Oh yeah, the mission's been approved. I got it last night. We are supposed to get re-armed after breakfast."

"Re-armed? What's wrong with what we have now?" He asked.

"What's wrong? You wish to help people of an era where gunpowder is valid in single shot rifles? We can't be parading around with auto-weapons or we'll be forced to do some shit." I looked at Wolf, who looked like he was about to object. "Yes Wolf, that means that you'd have to say goodbye to that MG4 for now."

Now Wolf was also pouting. "Hey, I can't take my M1911M1 either so sod off."

"But yours is a pistol! Mine is my rifle! My Raifu is my laifu!" Wolf moans.

"God damnit Wolf! Shut up about your damn raifus! You said the same thing about that ACR but that didn't last long now did it?!" I shout, frustrated. Then I turned to Fubuki. "No! We are not bringing a god damn Anzio 20mm Anti-Material Rifle with us! Just so you know, the best armor the guys in that period have is chainmail and plates!" Then she pouted even worse.

"Argh! Bob you…what." I stare slack jawed as I looked at Bob. He had the same look on his face as Saito.

"Well I just got a Fusil Automatique Léger and I wanted to use it…"

"FAL, Bob, FAL. Use the short forms please. Also, no. Sorry Bob, maybe next mission. Not this one." I looked around mope table. "Screw this, all of you, get up! We are getting rearmed now. Armory, now!"

I heard a collective half-hearted 'yeah~' go off behind me as I simply sighed. I walked towards the Armory and waited for the mopey lot to arrive.

Bob entered first and immediately perked up when he saw the weapons that I chose. On the table sat 5 M14 rifles, in 7.62mmx51mm NATO rounds. "Right, this is the most modern rifle I am willing to allow on this job. Don't worry, the rifle may be old but the rounds a brand new. These rounds are Semi-Armor Piercing Incendiary Fin-Stabilized, or SAPI-FS. We will have a detachable silencer along with a tactical light and lazer combo. 4 of the rifle have iron sights while Fubuki's rifle has a Firefield 3x NVIR scope on it. We'll be wearing our black TYR-PICO-AA vests along with our standard Modular Infiltrator Pack. Remember, Optical Camoflague, Feedback Emitter and Beacons. HRN-LAP018-J backpacks with at least 1 300-cartridge 7.62mmx51mm ammo can each." I looked around, seeing as how everyone was somewhat happy, I sighed and let them arm up.

15 minutes later, everyone was up and armed. Then I placed a pistol on the table. "Alright, after some contemplation, I decided, for safety reasons, I will permit us to carry one modern weapon. Just be in the 9mm please, easier to pool ammo that way." Another 3 minutes and weawere all set and ready to go. We headed out the front and walked towards the 'lab'. It's not really a lab, we just call it that because that's where the man who created the Universal Communications device does the rest of his experiments.

The man's name is Marcus, Marcus Lee. A Major in the Research and Development department, this man is a mystery. He generally holds the callsign Base as he is our only communication back to our world. He then relays reports to General Kruprinsky.

We walk in to see an apre. Literally, a monkey sat in the middle of the UCD. The good doctor stood next to a console and was tinkering with it until we came really close and made our presence known.

"Ehem."

"GAHH!" He jumped as he twisted. "GOD DAMNIT NIKO! How many times have I told you to say something before you enter?"

"Never actually." I said nonchalantly. "Anyway, doc we've got mission orders." I send the mission parameters to the doctor.

"Hmm yes, ok, I got you covered. Just wait for a bit while I reconfigure the machine for your needs." He shrugged

"Err what's with the monkey?" Saito asked as he watched the said creature eat a yellow blob.

"Oh that, it came through the gate mere minuttes before you did. Had no clue where it came from so im just gonna keep it until it dissappears again." He replied as he pulled a lever. "Right, it's good to go. You know the drill, but just incase, set all radio frequencies to 5 kHz. Stand at the designated position of the UCD and wait for the red light to turn green. Once it's green, nod your confirmation to your helm's HUD and once the light is blue, walk into it. Everyone good? Right here we go!"

All of us, experienced users of the UCD, simply nodded as we walked into the machine. At the blue light, we entered the machine into the white void of the UCD. I gave a hand signal to indicate the activation of rebreathers. We waited for about 10 minutes until the gate for the world opened. Just as we were to enter though, a blue flash that happens when something enters the gate appeared. We turned to see a man/boy around my age wearing a charcoal-gray school uniform, coupled with a yellow t-shirt and red Converse-style shoes. Shocked, I tried to comm Marcus but for some reason, failed. I then grabbed the kid and tried to talk to him. "Hey kid! Wake up, how'd you get in here?" I said.

"E? Dōiu imidesu ka? Koko wa doko? Anatahadare?" He mumbled as he shook his head.

"Saito! Talk to him! The rest of us, boot up the translator." I yelled as I backed off.

"Anata ni wa Void. Anata wa nani o shite ita ka shitte imasu ka?" Saito asked the boy. When there was no response, he asked a different question. "Anata no namae wa nanidesu ka?"

"Yo-Yoshiharu Sagara." Sagara says.

"Ok, Sagara-kun, Shusshin wa dochiradesu ka?" Saito asks.

"Ok Saito, we have our translators and converters up. We need to move soon though, the gate looks like we have about 5 minutes." I say as I check my TACPAD.

"Mr. Sagara, we don't have much time, we may be seperated. Don't worry, we will attempt to find you. You are our VIP from now on. For now, we need to get across the gate. We'll send you back as soon as possible." I say as I drag him up by his collar. Then I charged through the gate, the rest followed suite.


	4. Oda Nobuna! Chapter 3

**Sorry Bout the god damn long delay, but i have shit to do too you know! Anywho, im afraid the anime mashed the timelines really close together, so ill have to follow that instead of the actual timeline. Also the rebellion of Nobukatsu is after the Yoshitatsu Rebellion IRL, but in the anime, it's the other way around. I will follow the anime timeline, year 1557 Sengoku Period.**

4th September 1557  
Unknown Position  
Unknown Position  
LtCol Nikolai Belinsky (Tier 0)

I woke up, hazed. Looking around, I noticed a lot of tall grass surrounding me. I sat up and looked around. The sun is still there so I know im on earth at least. Feeling something in my left hand i looked and saw my M14. Sighing in relief, i got up and crouched. I activated my comms as I attempted to communicate with the rest of the team. "Ghost Divison, report in."

Hearing light static, i trudged forward towards some trees to at least be behind some sort of cover.

"This is **[Wrath]** , Im green. Im with **[Dallahan]** , also green."

"Good, use your trackers, converge on my positon."

"Snow here, with Wolf. As much as I would like to move towards you, Wipeout, i can't. We are in some trees just 150m north of your current position but im seperated by an open field and what appears to be the boy we nabbed earlier. There also seems to be 2 horsemen moving threateningly towards him. Sighted a girl off the ground in blue with gold inlays armor, looks important."

"Copy, hold position and keep sights on the horsemen. The boy is a VIP, remember that. They move too close, you shoot. We shall cover from our current position."

I meet up with Saito and Bob and moved to the edge of the treeline. Signing them to form up on me with melee weapons drawn, we pushed forward towards the 2 men. We were a mere 20m from the group when 1 of the men charged forward, sword drawn. "Now!" I shouted as we charged forward towards the man. Startled, the man turned around to face as, as his fellow man. Yoshiharu too looked at us and had a look of relief when he realised who we were. Bayonets affixed, I stab-charged the first man while Bob and Saito fired to suppressed rounds into the other man's body, not hitting the horses. The girl who was behind Yoshiharu began to stand up when we heard another sound. A lot of other sounds.

" **[Wipeout]** , I can see over 100 contacts approching from the east, they appear to be carrying yellow banners with the flower of the Oda clan. More than 80 contacts are horsemen. A woman appears to be leading the charge. I didn't think girls had that much of an influence in a man's world, not in these time periods anyway."

"They don't, actually, which makes me wonder. Anyway, keep an eye on them, if they seem hostile, I'll send 3 clicks over the radio. Wipe, out."

The men and woman on horseback surrounded us as the woman moved towards the girl on the ground. What surprised us was the fact that the woman called the girl 'General'. What was even more surprising is that the 'General' responded by saying "Keep pressing forward and rout the Imagawa." I mean that sure sounded like what a general would say but a General of a clan would mean the Head of clan and that would mean this girl is… Oda Nobunaga?! Ouch my brain hurts… I looked at Saito and just watched him attempt to scrape his collective jaw off the floor. Bob looked slightly miffed but not much else.

" **[Wipeout]** , what's going on over there? I can feel your brain pounding from over here and **[Wolf]** is itching to pull that damn trigger of his."

" **[Snow]** , this situation is very delicate and I really don't want anything fucking it up so if you tell **[Wolf]** to knock it off, that'll be great. Also, I need you both to activate your camoflauges and target the ladies, they appear to be important to the clan in general. Literally."

" _Wakarimasu,_ **[Wipeout]** , **[Snow]** out."

While I was conversing with Fubuki, I overheard a little snippet of chatter between the 'General' and our VIP. Well, after he was punt-ed into the air by a well placed kick by said 'General'. "How despicable for a mere foot soldier to push down the Head of the Oda Clan." She said. My head was churning with thoughs when she turned to my group.

"I suppose I must thank you, for helping me, unlike that man over there who was most likely a pervert who just wanted to cop a feel." The 'General' says, a bit flustered.

"Not at all, ma'am, just doing our duty as soldiers. Besides, I don't think that man is a pervert to be honest." I reply as I gestured to Bob to help the poor boy.

"Soldiers? I have never seen soldiers that look like you. Nor have I ever heard guns so quiet. I don't suppose you would like to join my army instead of yours?"

"Sorry ma'am, our service to our army is eternal, a life contract if you will." I apologised as I looked at the boy. "Yoshiharu-san, are you alright? Don't worry, we will get you home ASAP."

"Home? Oh sorry, you aren't going anywhere. Drop your arms and get on your knees or we will kill you." The 'General says smirking, not knowing how dangerous of a position she is in right now.

I sent three clicks on my radio as we made a three-point protection ring with Yoshiharu in the middle. Guns out and bayonets affixed, we prepared to fight. "This is a very tense moment here, General. Why don't you tell your men to stand down and we won't fight you."

As expected, she laughed in defiance. "You are merely 4 armed people, against my 300 men army. And 2 of **your** men havent even reloaded yet!" She was about to utter another word when she suddenly freezes.

"Move, and I'll blow your brains out."

Immediately, her face chages from haughtiness to fear. "Wha?!" She shouts as Fubuki uncloakes, gun on the back of her head.

The woman who was on horseback moved forward to assist but was stopped when Wolf held his bayonet to her neck, grinning like a mad man.

I looked at the 'General'. "I repeat, tell your men to stand down and we shall do the same."

The girl quickly shouted at her men to drop whatever weaponry they had on the ground. I nodded in acknowladgement as we lowered our rifles and move into a more relaxed position. "See? That wasn't too hard now was it? Now, where were we? Ah yes, home." I turned around to face Yoshiharu but he had his hand infront of his face. He walked closer to the 'General' and ask one question. "What is your name?"

The girl raised an eyebrow as she replied. "Oda Nobuna."

"Do you know anyone named Oda Nobunaga?"

"No."

"What is your father's name?"

"Oda Nobuhide"

Yoshiharu simply nods at this statement and walks back to us. Then he says briefly and clearly. "I am not leaving. I have always loved the Sengoku period, having played the Ambition of Nobunaga RPG back home." He turns back towards Nobuna and kneels before her. "I wish to stay and serve Oda Nobuna as a retainer.

I nodded mutely as I heard a beeping noise. My transponder, which was used for me to communicate with Marcus. " **[Wipeout],** this is HQ, we are having some technical difficulties over here and you'll have to stay over there for a while."

"HQ, I believe you sent us over to the wrong world. While this is the Sengoku period, Oda Nobunaga has been replaced with a gender-bended version named Oda Nobuna."

"Copy, we will attempt to fix it, but it will take at least a couple of weeks so bunker down over there for a bit. HQ out."

I looked at Yoshiharu. "Looks like Ghost will be here for a few weeks. We shall protect you for the few weeks we stay, perhaps you will change your mind." Then I looked at Nobuna. "Which means we will serve you too, albeit indirectly. Just a warning, any attempts to get our weaponry and gear will be met with fierce resistance regardless of who you are.

Nobuna looks at Yoshiharu. "Fine then. What is your name, retainer?"

"Sagara Yoshiharu" he says.

"What? I didn't quite catch that. I think I'll just call you monkey. You don't mind that do you?"

"Huh?! Of course I…!"

"Come on then Saru, we should head back home. How about you, mysterious soldier? Your names?"

"You may call me Wipeout and we are Ghost Division. That's all that we shall disclose on ourselves for now. When addressing any of my team, you may simply call them Ghost. I apologise but after that little attempt earlier, I am not so inclined to trust you or your men anytime soon.

"Very Well, Shall we go?"


End file.
